Strange Meeting of New Friends
by Lilly of Shadows
Summary: Something I had on my mind.  While playing with her ball and waiting for lunch,Destiny discovered her first real new friend.  One-shot


A young old year old Destiny slowly toddled around the backyard of her house. She had been playing with a ball all afternoon, while waiting for her mother to make her lunch. Sadly, the ball seemed to have rolled way from her, and because of her blindness, was having trouble finding it. Something moved in the bushes from behind, scaring her and making her trip and fall.

Destiny whimpered "Mommy!" she started to cry.

"_Are you okay_"

Destiny cleaned her eyes off and opened them, hoping to see her mother there, but instead seeing a glowing black figure with blue eyes and a blue mark.

"_Are you okay…I…did not mean to scare you…if you want…I will leave_…" she just stared at him and him at her.

Inside the house, Nanaha was making lunch for Destiny. She was hoping that she was alright and safe, she never liked her parents watching over her, she said she wanted some independence without being watched over, which is something strong to say for a five year old. While she was finishing up, Nanaha heard a scream from outside.

"Destiny!" she ran to find her, but Destiny ended up bumping into her mother.

She looked up, tears in her eyes "Mommy! Mommy! There's a scary monster in the back yard!"

"What are you taking about, sweetie?"

"It's black with scary blue eyes and and….scary!"

Nanaha knelt down "Shhhh….just calm down and show me what you were talking about…"

Destiny grabbed her mother's hand and led her to the figure sitting on the grass; he seemed to be crying, too.

She let go of her daughter's hand and sat in front of him "What's wrong?"

He looked up "_I…I was exploring and got lost…I came across her, but made her scared and she fell…when I tried to see if she was okay…she yelled at me and called me a monster_…" he answered with a whimper.

"I'm sorry…she didn't mean to…you see…she can't really see anything but me and her father…why she can see a Soul Spirit, I have no idea, but she just hasn't see anything like your kind…Destiny, come say sorry"

Destiny slowly walk towards him and looked down "I…I'm sowy…"

"Good, now where do you live?"

"_Nowhere…_" he whimpered again.

Destiny jumped up "Oh mommy,can we keep him! Pwease!"

Nanaha giggled "You don't 'keep' a Soul Spirit Destiny, they choose if they want to stay. If he agrees, he can stay. I'm sure your father won't mind it" she got up and started to walk towards the house "I just finished lunch so come in soon."

"Okay" She turned back to him "Do you have a name?" he slowly shook his head "What! Why?"

"_If I did, I do not remember…according to a random bystander…I apparently lost some of my memory when a pipe fell on my head a few days ago…all I remember is my age, how to link, and who I am linked to…_"

"What do you mean by 'linked'?"

_"Well…if we choose to, we have the ability to link ourselves with someone's soul, it takes three weeks to complete the process…and then after that, we are able to access a new form of the species of the creature we decided to link with…we cannot link with anyone else if we are already linked with someone…_ "

Destiny looked at him, mesmerized "You speak in big works…but I get what you're saying! So, who are you linked to? I bet they know your name!"

He whimpered "_I…am not linked to anyone…I am too young…_"

"You can link with me! I don't mind!"

He looked at her in shock "_Oh no! You are also too young and there are many side effects! Your mother and father would be furious with me!_"

Her ears fell "Oh…well back to your name, it's Kias!"

"_You knew my name?_"

"No, that's your new name! We'll find out your real name when your memory comes back! I'll help as much as I can! Oh…my name is Destiny!" she smiled

"_It's nice to meet you, Destiny! I have but one thing to ask…_"

"Hm?"

"_If you are lacking the sense of sight, how do you see your mother and father or even a Soul Spirit like me?_"

She shrugged "I never knew…it's been stumping my doctor since I was born" she stood up "I should probably get inside…mommy said she had lunch read! Would you like some?" she stretched out her hand.

"_Oh, most certainly! I am very hungry…_" they laughed as he took it. Destiny gasped as the black void she was used to seeing shined white. She closed her eyes and reopened them to see…well everything. She stood there in awe, looking at everything she could never see before.

"_Is…something the matter?_"

"Wow…the world is pretty…"

"_What?_" Kias was wondering what was wrong with her.

She giggled and pointed to her ball "I can't believe it was there! I past it like 10 times!"

"_You can see?_"

Destiny nodded "When you grabbed my hand, everything was so clear!" he let go, she whimpered "Now it's all gone…"

"_Sorry…_" he grabbed her hand again

"It's okay…I'm used to seeing black…so this feels so nice…to really see what mommy thinks is so…wonderful…"

"_We should get inside_"

She giggled "Oh yeah!" Destiny pulled Kias towards her house and inside the back door.


End file.
